The Serect Son
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: Logan,pre-Monica,had gotten Jenna pregnant.Post-Monica,Jenna gave the baby boy up.So what happens when Logan and Jenna's son Joshua comes to town? Do not own TVD but do own Josh. Jeremy X Anna,Damon X Elena,Vicki X Josh,Tyler X Caroline
1. Pregnancy & Birth

Walking into Logan's dorm room,waiting to tell the results of a pregnancy test I took.

He doesn't even know my suspicions, but I know it's his baby.

"Monica."I hear a familiar moan as I push open the door.

I see Logan pushed into a tacky blue hair-dyed girl.

He sees me.

"This isn't what it looks like!"Logan said

"It looks to me like you're fucking some blue hair-dyed freak. Guess what?I'm right! SO FUCK YOU,LOGAN!"I said, rushing out the door.

I'm never ever telling him what I had found out, something that filled in joy.

I _was_ pregnant.1 month along to be exact.

**Eight Months Later- Georgia**

I stood in front of a Georgia orphanage, just ready to give birth.

It went smoothly and I had given birth to a beautiful boy.

This is what I had wrote on the birth note

_Joshua Grayson Fell_

_Mother:_

_Jenna Sommers_

_Father:_

_Logan Fell_

Then I left. I couldn't take raising Logan's son after what Logan did to me.

* * *

**AN: Short before, I know. But seriously, there must been something other than cheating that made Jenna so icy to Logan! BTW, this from the start of season one.**


	2. Coming to Town

**SIXTEEN YEARS AND FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Joshua's eyes fell upon the suitcases he packed. He was getting out of this dingy Georgia orphanage to find and live with his parents, a couple towns away.

Old Ms. Campbell and 24-year old hottie of social worker Dr. Gwen came in.

"We're trying to place you with your father first since your mother already has teenagers to take care of."Dr. Gwen said

"I have half-siblings?"Joshua asks, overly too giddy at the concept of having half-siblings

"No, they are your cousins. Their parents-your aunt and uncle- died in car accident three months prior."Dr .Gwen says

Joshua tried very hard not to stare down the unbuttoned blouse that housed Dr. Gwen's C-cups.

It was hard, and come on-he's a sixteen year old boy!

Ms. Campbell, being old and grey lead him into a taxi.

"Mystic Falls." she said to the taxi driver, then whispered an address.

She passed the cab driver three 10 dollar bills and a brown napkin

The entire ride to Mystic Falls, Joshua couldn't stop thinking.

What were his cousins like? His dad and his mom? Where they still together?

He knew this was quite childish but he wanted desperately to know about who gave him up and most importantly, why.

The taxi came to a stop in front of trendy apartment building he could only amuse was his dad's.

The taxi driver handed him a brown napkin with the word "A-17" on it.

A was the main floor, and Joshua hurried to room seventeen.

He knocked on the door of A-17,to see a man clad in only cupid-shooting-love-arrows boxers.

"Logan Fell?"he asked

"That would be me."Logan, his father, answered obviously hangover.

"I believe you're my father."Joshua said

Logan looked shocked, like he hadn't been ever informed Joshua may exist.

"Who's your mother? It better not be one of those hookers I banged."Logan said, still clearly not in his right mind.

"Jenna Sommers." he said

"That, my boy, is the one that got away due to my horniess."Logan said.

"Here's your mother's address." he said, grabbing a white napkin and writing it down in black sharpie. He handed a couple of five dollar bills to Joshua.

Joshua hurried down to cab and gave the address and the 2 fives he was given to his taxi driver, who he found out was named Evan.

Evan dropped him out at the address. He knocked on the door of the Sommers-Gilbert house to ravel a pretty brunette.

"Jeremy please stop partially having sex with Vicki on the couch for crying out loud!"the burnette shouted, then turned around to face Joshua.

"Hi, I'm Elena. How can I help you?"the brunette cheerfully said,with a smile.

"Is Jenna Sommers here?"Joshua asked

"AUNT JENNA!"Elena shouted.

So Elena and maybe Jeremy were his mystery cousins?

A redhead woman walked down the stairs.

"Elena,what is i-"Jenna said, stopping mid-way after seeing Joshua.

"Elena, can we have a minute?"Jenna asked. Elena left.

"You look just like him, when he was sixteen. Expect for the eyes-you have my colour of eyes."Jenna said

"Joshua."Jenna tracked his name onto the end of her last words.

"Why doesn't Dad know I exist? Until now?"Joshua heisted at asking

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was in college studying Law. I went to tell your father and.."Jenna said, then spotted

"And?"Joshua pressed for answers

"He was cheating on me with his tacky blue hair-dyed mistress Monica. After that, I knew I couldn't keep you. You would remind me too much of Logan plus I had to finish college. So I took a semester off and had you in Georgia and then I came back and got my dregee."Jenna said

"But Joshua, you have to understand. Being a Fell in this town, well it's like being part of one of royal families."Jenna said

A strawberry blond girl rushed past though me

"Aww, comn, Vick!"I heard the brunet boy yell after the girl.

"Sorry. That tends to happen alot ,now."Jenna said, smiling the sorry kind of smile

* * *

**AN: You Like?Soon Joshua will be enrolled in school and then the real drama begins!**


	3. Going to School

"OUF!" a brunette girl says to exiting-the-office Joshua, who walked right into her.

"Sorry."Joshua replied, his eyes fixed on the girl's B-cups.

"You new here?"Joshua asks.

"Yeah. Name's Anna." the brunette says

"Name's Joshua Fell."Joshua says.

In the druggie hangout, several of Vicki's girl party friends are gushing over Joshua Fell,Logan's illegitimate son and Jeremy's relative.

Speaking of Jeremy, they have made a commitment.

Jeremy is not in the hangout, unusual for him.

Jeremy, however, is getting grilled by the history teacher.

"So you have do a project on the town's history or even history in general. By the way, your partner is named Anna. She's new but her marks in History from her last school are good."Mr .Tanner says

Jeremy groans .He rather spend time with his now-girlfriend Vicki then work with a smartie on a project. However, gestures to a fairly hot girl in the doorway.

Even if she's smart and geeky, doesn't change the fact she's one of the rare hot ones.

She walks near Jeremy, a big fake I'm-happy-to-be-here smile on her face with her boobs pushed out ever so slightly.

"Anna."She says ,never letting up that fake smile

"Jeremy." he says

They exchange numbers and Anna can't stop but think he's cute and a little hot.

Anna texts him for plans to met at the library.

Jeremy is desperate for two hits, a hit from a joint of bud and a series of sloppy kisses from Vicki. Only when he reaches the hangout ,he sees Vicki sucking face with one of the senior druggies, one of major drug dealers.

"What the fuck, Vick?"Jeremy shouts, causing Vicki and the senior to part.

"Jerr...I was high over some acid weed...please believe me..."Vicki said, stumbling on her words

"Bullshit, Vick! You could've stopped him-I mean we're DATING."Jeremy said

"Well, I thought we were. But apparently to you, our relationship means NOTHING to you but another lovesick puppy."Jeremy finished.

"Jer, are you breaking up with me?"Vicki asked

"Our relationship meant nothing to you, so I rather end it."Jeremy said

"No, Jer! We...can make this work. Please."Vicki said

"You made me chase you, and now I look like a fool. No more chances for you Vick."Jeremy said

"Jer. Wh-hy are y-you d-doing this to me? You were supposed to be better than T-tyler."Vicki said

"We're over, Vicki."Jeremy said

Jeremy, not stoned at all, then rushes to the library.

Anna meets him there.

"Seems like you had a rough day."Anna oversaw

"My girlfriend of 48 hours cheated on me."Jeremy said

"Ouch."Anna said, and they got back to work.

Vicki however stumbled into the Gilbert-Sommers house, looking for Jeremy.

"Is Jeremy here?"she shouted at overall hottie Joshua Fell.

"Umm, no. He's working on a history project with some girl."Joshua said

"SOME GIRL?" Vicki shouted , before falling into his arms and sobbing.

Anna and Jeremy, had made some progress on their project and relationship

"So wanna score some bud after this?"Jeremy asks, wanting to forget this day so fucking bad.

"Umm, I'm not into that stuff."Anna says. She's into blood, which is better than any hit this kid could imagine.

Elena, however ,was shamelessly making out with this guy she met at the Grill in a ladies washroom.

"Mhm...what's your name?"she says

"Damon."the guy says

"Damon ,that's a sexy name..."Elena says and keeps making out with him.

Vicki's sobs haven't stopped.

"I mean I was high...I wasn't thinking straight. Oh my fucking god, I just gave the most wonderful guy away. I guess...I was afraid of commitment."Vicki says.

Joshua had listened to her talk about his "overly sweet and perfectly romantic" relative for two hours straight.

She would have a friend-him. For now, they would be friends.


	4. Save Those Tears

After a few hours, Vicki's sobs had stopped and she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Joshua had gone upstairs to his room.

"Want to come in?"Jeremy asked

"Sure, what do you want to do?"Anna asked

"Research the Civil War?"Jeremy asked

"No thanks. I rather play _Halo_ or _Call of Duty_."Anna said, with a laugh.

"I _do_ have that."Jeremy says.

Anna did a flirty laugh.

Anna sat down on the couch and saw an asleep girl on the couch

"Wait, so who's the girl on the couch?"Anna asked loudly.

"There's a girl?"Jeremy asks

"Yeah. Strawberry-blond hair,straight,34B,looks seventeen and looks like she uses pot."Anna answered.

"Maybe it's one of my sister's cheerleading friends or one of Joshua's girls."Jeremy answered

"Joshua?"Anna asked

"My kind-of doche cuz. I only just found out about him...Seems like my Aunt Jenna got pregnant with Logan Fell in college."Jeremy said

"Mmm..him. I bumped into him coming out of the office."Anna said.

Vicki opened her eyes to see a pretty girl talking with Jeremy .What time was it and why wasn't Jeremy out?

"So, tomorrow I guess it will be."Jeremy said

What? Vicki thought

"Studying for our Civil War project at the libary? Oh, please-what a snooze fest. I know both you and I need the extra credit but...please the teacher is **such** an ass and I **swore** I saw him checking out my boobs."Anna says.

"Yeah, he **is** an ass and that's sort of creepy."Jeremy said

"Crap! It's like, eleven and my mom will want me back soon."Anna says, blotting and running out the door.

"You have my number, right?"Anna yells

"Yeah, text you."Jeremy says.

Jeremy goes up to his room and is smiling.

Vicki watches as he pulls out his cell phone and sends a text.

_**You know we nvr got 2 Halo or COD.**_

"Jeremy! I'm **so** sorry!"Vicki shouts, feeling herself losing her mind.

"You're in **my** house? **God**,you are **such a freak**, Vick. I **don't want you **anymore and I can't see **why anyone else would**."Jeremy says

Vicki starts to cry.

"Save those. And while you're at it, **get the fuck out **of **my** house!"Jeremy whisper-shouts.

* * *

**AN:Yep,I made Jeremy be a real meanie to Vicki. Plz R&R!**


	5. Comfort

Anna watched as Jeremy took the seat beside her, and she looked into his beautiful soulful eyes and saw he wasn't high.

Anna and Jeremy had spent the whole night texting, telling each other random stuff. Jeremy's witty replies sometimes made Anna laugh and sometimes Anna couldn't stop blushing. Even though she was a vampire ,no guy had done this before-turn her into a lovesick teenager. Anna pretended to leaf through Civil War books, but she knew more than these books could obtain. While Jeremy grabbed a book from Anna's pile, his hand brushed against hers, making her stomach fill with butterflies.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she leaned in to kiss him softly.

Jeremy then kissed her back passionately, putting his hand in her hair.

After they were done and out of breath from making out, Anna rested her head on Jeremy shoulder, with Jeremy holding her there. She knew that he was probably rebounding but she wanted to savior every moment. One of Jeremy's hands traveled to her left breast, causing her breath to quicken and the look in her eyes become even more lustful.

"You are beautiful, Anna."Jeremy whispered into her ear. Anna clammed the urge to squeal.

He was a Gilbert and she still didn't know if he was rebounding or liked her.

Jeremy pulled her in for another kiss ,trying to open Anna's mouth. She opened it, and Jeremy's tongue swirled around hers,causing her to moan a little. His hands yet again traveled to her hair.

Anna pulled back finally and her face was beet red.

"Let's get back to researching the Civil War." she managed to spit out, before she was tempted to pull him out to the stacks of the library where she would let him take her, again and again.

Vicki however was crying her eyes in her room ,everything screaming Jeremy and his memories. Usually he was so sweet and so hopelessly romantic but yesterday night he was meaner than she had been. Even invites to big bashes weren't anything to keep her mood up, not even a upper could. She would cry and cry and cry about ninth grader Jeremy who found someone esle, who would love his romantic gestures instead of push them off like she did. She cheated on him with a senior drug dealer and he saw it. There was no going back after he found that girl-like him in girl form.

Tyler won't take her back because he scored a girl he could take home without being ashamed. Caroline Forbes, Vicki learned that and she had to admit they did make a good couple.

Then her phone rang with a text from Joshua and soon Vicki asked him if he would come over.

When Joshua got to her house, he was wearing sweatpants and running shoes and nothing but that. Vicki had to admit Joshua had great abs.

Instead of trying to kiss or fuck her tears away like any other guy probably would, Joshua opened up his arms to hold her while tears splashed the loss of his cuz.

Joshua could understand why Jeremy would dump Vicki and be totally mean about it-Jeremy no longer wanted be jerked around and treated like second.

So when Vicki's lips touched his gently, he didn't make anything more than she wanted it to be.

Elena woke up next to Damon in the boarding house, naked. She had a small bite mark, almost looking like a hickey. It had healed more quickly due to Damon's blood. Elena hugged the sheets, thinking of last night. Damon was a way better lover than Matt was.

Elena fell asleep in pure bliss and Damon snuggled with her.

Anna and Jeremy walked to his house.

"Listen about the kisses-"Anna started her speech but was cut off by Jeremy kissing her softly goodbye. Anna ran to her house and fell into sleep thinking about him.

Jeremy's head was spinning. He really liked Anna and he thought it wasn't just another rebound. She made him smile and happy.

When Jeremy fell asleep, he dreamt of taking her on this very bed, making her yell his name.

Joshua hadn't made much about the peck she gave him, not making it more even though Vicki _wanted_ more. As Joshua left, Vicki placed a kiss on his check.

He uplifted her, like Jeremy had done after Tyler was mean to her.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, pretty fluffy chapter. R & R PLZ!**


	6. Booth

Joshua walked in to Jeremy eagerly texting someone.

"Who's that?"Joshua asked ,his eyes staring at Jeremy's phone.

"Anna."Jeremy answered

"Your history partner?" Joshua asked

"Yeah and something more."Jeremy answered, seeing the kisses they shared and how he wanted more.

"You're not just rebounding...right?" Joshua asked seriously. He had only met the girl once or twice, but she was so cute and he didn't want Jeremy to hurt her.

"No."Jeremy said ,truthfully.

Then he met Vicki who started going to meetings to get over her drug addictions. She finally had the willpower to since that was what she lost Jeremy to. He always met her after those meetings and frequently listened to her batter about what had happened.

Vicki's eyes teared up when she spotted Jeremy and Anna together. Jeremy would frequently hold Anna's hand or play with her hair or put his arm around her shoulder. He would look into those eyes as she told him her day. This time it was Anna and Jeremy cuddled in a booth, listening to Anna's iPod. Anna was pressing her replay button over and over again.

"Again, why make Airplanes our song?"Jeremy asked

"Because it reminds me of us."Anna said.

Vicki pained to see that her and Jeremy didn't have a song.

Anna was reading her math textbook and working on it while Jeremy played with her hair.

Vicki eyes dropped some tears when she realized one time not so long ago, that could've been her. Joshua's hand waved near her eyes

"Earth to V!"Joshua joked.

Vicki let out a laugh to the overly-used but cute joke he used when she spaced out.

"JOSH!"Vicki said loudly, but in a fit of laughter. Joshua and Vicki hadn't kissed again yet,but she so wanted to. Joshua would listen to Vicki's entire life story without getting totally boring. Vicki was starting on Chapter 14 of now-17-chapters story, telling how she first got into drugs. Joshua stopped her by kissing her. Vicki threw herself into the kiss ,not caring they were in the Grill.

Jeremy hardly looked up from Anna's eyes to see her .Vicki hardly cared-someday they might be friends and maybe she might be friends with Anna too. Very little people in school wanted to deal with her and the same meant for Anna. They had a Gilbert and a Fell yet most of girls considered them plain or not good enough. Jeremy was less mean to her now and she got closure one day at a Second Cup, while drinking her mocha latte.

Vicki had a caffeine habit, the only one the program didn't make her quit.

Joshua stroked her check and whispered "You're beautiful."

Jeremy had always said the same thing as Joshua.

Joshua caught her by surprise when he asked "Be my girlfriend?"

Vicki looked into Joshua's eyes and said yes.

Jeremy had left to go to the bathroom.

"Hey." Vicki said to Anna

"Hey." Anna said back

Anna glanced over to the bathroom.

"Wondering if he's doing coke in there?"Vicki joked

"He promised me he wouldn't, so no. You're Vicki right?" Anna said, joking back.

"Yeah. You're Anna?"Vicki said

"Uh-huh. I've heard a lot about you."Anna said, not even sounding mad about course Jeremy spent a whole hour texting about her, late at night.

"You too."Vicki said-reminding herself at Second Cup how Jeremy wouldn't shut his trap about Anna and how wonderful she was.

Vicki held a piece of paper to Anna with her phone number on it.

"Call me."Vicki said

"Will do."Anna said, and nodded.

Vicki sat back down next to Joshua.

"That went well."Joshua commented.

Jeremy came back and said "Another song please?"

"Okay, what about... I Like It?"Anna said.

"Sure." Jeremy said, laughing.

Anna urged herself to say it "Can we go back to your place?"

Jeremy said "yes."

Anna and Jeremy went back to his house.

"Upstairs?"Jeremy asked

"No, I have something to tell you."Anna replied

"Is it a STI or a pregnancy or a series of stupid exes?"Jeremy asked

"No." Anna answered, though she was lying about the series of exes.

"Then what is it?"Jeremy asked

"Jeremy, I'm a vampire."Anna answered.

**AN: How do you think Jeremy will react? No Delena in this chapter but Elena does know Damon and Stefan are vampires.**


	7. Gesture

"You're...what?"Jeremy, looking shocked.

Anna didn't answer, only kiss him eagerly and let his hand trail up her shirt. She moaned.

Jeremy then traveled his lips across her collarbone and put his hand down her jeans ,exploring her clit. She moaned more.

She knew it was coming. She let her head travel near Jeremy's neck , the sweet intoxicating smell of his hot blood flowing through his skin.

Her face changed, her eyes growing red and her veins of her eyes popping out. Her fangs started to show.

"_Look_ at me, Jeremy."Anna managed to spit out.

Jeremy looked at her and stopped his hands and lips form traveling her looked scared.

"I'm a..._monster_."Anna said.

"I live forever, never changing. I'm frozen in time, _forever_ fifteen. I want _you_ but I want _your blood_ so much that it _kills_ me, Jeremy."Anna said

"I'm a _genetic dead end_-I can't get pregnant. I feed on blood, to keep me strong. I'm _undead_, life _only_ stopping at the stake to my heart or my body on fire."Anna said

"Do you _still_ like me? Do you _still_ want to _fuck_ me after...you found out I'm a _monster_? Will you tell the founders council so they can save _you_ from the big bad vampire?"Anna said

Jeremy looked speechless.

"Vampires _are_ real?" Jeremy managed to spit out.

"_Very_ real Jer. I'm one."Anna said

"I don't care and I wouldn't tell. You can feed from me as long as I get to fuck you. I like you,Anna. You're not a monster."Jeremy said, kissing her.

She speed them upstairs, tearing each other's clothes off, making each other scream.

"You ready for this?"Anna said, Jeremy pushed into her and then Anna bit his nipple ,drawing blood.

He moaned in pleasure.

They screamed each other's names.

Joshua stopped at Vicki's doorstep and kissed her goodbye. Instead, Vicki gestured inside and said "Come in."

He entered Vicki's room and spotted a box of Trojan condoms lying there,out in the open,on her nightstand. He had sex before at the orphanage, with many desperate girls. The health centre at the orphanage supplied cheap condoms.

He made her scream his name, only by sucking her breasts. Vicki handed him the condom and he put it on. He then pushed into her, putting her into frenzy.

Anna was covered in Jeremy's covers and on his naked chest.

"What powers do you vamps have?"Jeremy asked

"Compulsion-that's like mind control-,extra high speed, and high hearing."Anna replied.

"Have you ever used that Compulsion thingy on me?"Jeremy asked ,worried.

"No. Thinking of that, we should get you some vervain item."Anna replied.

"Vervian?"Jeremy asked

"It weakens us and shields you from compulsion .You can drink it but that would mean I couldn't feed from you."Anna replied

"Why?"Jeremy asked

"It would paralyze me."Anna said.

Anna snuggled more into Jeremy, the couple blissful.

"Even if you _were_ a monster, you would still be_ my_ monster."Jeremy whispered to Anna.

Anna smiled at that.

**Author's Note: That how you expected Jer to react? Josh and Vicki are together****...**


	8. Sperm Donor

Logan walked over to the Gilbert house, trying to find his son. He had found out about him two months ago and Joshua hadn't contacted him since. He knocked on the door.

Jeremy, in only boxers answered the door.

"What you want Logan?"Jeremy asked, apparently not frazzled by the fact he was only in boxers.

"Where's Joshua?"Logan asked.

"Jeremy, come back to bed." said a brunette girl with bedhead in only Jeremy's t-shirt.

"In a moment, Anna."Jeremy said

The brunette went back up the stairs.

"Hot date last night?"Logan asked, dipping with scarsam

"Shut up. Josh spent the night at Vick's, he called last night."Jeremy said

"Vick?"Logan asked, Vick sounded like a boy's name.

"Vicki Donovan's. He's her boyfriend."Jeremy replied ,going upstairs to join his girlfriend.

Joshua however woke up in Vicki's room, smelling coffee.

"Don't worry. Matt spent the night at Tyler's."Vicki called.

Vicki was only in tank top and shorts, making coffee.

She poured into a clean mug and passed it to him

"Your mom knows you're here right?"Vicki asked

"Kind of, I told Jeremy but it seemed like he was in the middle of something with Anna."Joshua answered

"Apparently Mom was out on date last night."Joshua said

"With who?"Vicki asked

"Apparently my non-involved dad. Or my sperm donor basically."Joshua wandered.

"You're lucky you know who he is. My mom doesn't know who fathered Matt or me."Vicki says

There was a knock on the door.

"If that's Matt, tell me to hide."Joshua said

Vicki opened the door.

"Umm, Josh? It's your dad."Vicki called.

Vicki came in with a familiar looking guy.

"Hello, Joshua. Nice to see you again."Logan said.

Xxxx

**THANK U ALL FOR REVIEWING! PLZ COUNTITE**

**XOXO THECUTEVAMP**

**P.S NICE CLIFFY THERE, HUH? **


	9. Pure BS

"Nice to see you again, Dad. Better now than when you were hangover."Joshua spit out bitterly.

"Son, come on. Why are you hanging with her?"Logan asked.

Vicki left, sensing this was a private covno.

"Because I love her."Joshua answered.

"She's a slut, a piece of ass. You know that, Tyler knows that ,Jeremy knows that. She's a druggie slut who can't keep her pants on for more than three minutes."Logan said.

"She's not a druggie. She's doing rehab. She's also not a slut!"Joshua said.

"That's BS."Logan said

"I never thought of her as a piece of ass. She was always more. Logan, I love her like you loved Mom."Joshua said.

"What?"Logan shrieked

"Mom told me you said to her you loved her. I knew you meant it. Well, I love Vicki."Joshua said

Logan left.

"I love you, Vicki."Joshua whispered into Vicki's ear

"I love you, Josh."Vicki answered him

**XXX THE END XXX**

**(I was running out of ideas.)**


	10. AN! SEQEUL!

**HEY,REVIEWERS!**

**This is not a new chapter. I have now countited this!**

**The seqeul to the Serect Son is _Give All My Serects Away_,which is now on my profile.**

**Please story-alert it and review it.**

**LOVE YOU!**

**TheCuteVamp**


End file.
